A Secret behind a Diary
by Lost-Sunshine
Summary: a young reporter after reading star's diary finds herself in the time where the lost boys still excisted..what will happen now? can she help star and the others or will the lost boys claim her..RR!


Okay.....This Is My Lost Boys Story..Sooooo Forget the movie ever happened..and The Frog brothers are in it some of the time But this is mainly about Sarah...and how she meets the Lost Boys.......and Sam and star and Michael make appearances but the main ones are The Lost Boys ,Sam and Star..so..R/R..  
  
The Lost Boys::Time Warped...  
  
Sarah sighed, she was on her way to Santa Carla. She had just gotten a new buisness job, to become a reporter and they said they'll pay her real good, to come out and look at the murders that had been taken place 17 yrs ago or even before...So she decided to go ahead and go there thinking that it wouldnt hurt anything..boy was she ever wrong.  
  
Soon the plane she was on landed. And then she saw a young man with glasses smiling at her, and he than came towards her and said "Are you Sarah Anderson?" Sarah managed a slow nod, as he showed her to his car telling her about himself, that his name was Mark Emerson and that he worked for the guy that wants her to be the reporter. Sarah smiled and as the car stopped she was at a pretty house and she learned that this was Mark's Parents house, who were away on a vacation in France...  
  
As Sarah went inside the house and upstairs to put her stuff up. She came across the Attic..So she went in and saw a little box and the place was really dusty...when she looked through the box she saw a book that looked like a diary. Sarah decided to read it, since no one was around what could it hurt? So she opened the book, and read the first page that said...  
  
Im so tired of staying here....I just met the beutiful mysterious man that calls himself David..and I trusted him with my heart...but he told me to drink some liquid..and being stupid and thirsty i drank the liquid..and they then showed me some people that were together..and i'll admit i was real confused...then David and his biker friends transformed into these scary yellow eyed creatures...with fangs...and I was terrrified even beyond that......  
  
A few days later they brought in a little boy for me to kill..but i didnt feel like harming a kid so I decided to keep him....and watch over him like he was my brother..I learned that his name was Laddie..and that David and his friends had murdered Laddies family..and I was mad and wanted to leave..but i had nowhere to go so I stayed..i had to take care of Laddie. because if we left, David would surely notice and he'd come after us..so we had no choice but to stay and live our lives as the creatures we now are......  
  
Starr...  
  
Sarah sat there not beleiving the things she just read..was all that really True? She sighed and closed the book. Still having a million questions that she wanted awnsered...But she got downstairs and had dinner with Mark and then went to lay down that night thinking of Star and the Diary and also the one called David....  
  
The Next Day came quicker than expected, Mark woke her up. and She took a shower, Put her clothes on, Brush her teeth, ate breakfast..when suddenly Mark came in with another guy who was kinda cute...and The guy smiled at her and held out his hand to shake hers and said...  
  
"Hello, My Names Sam Emerson..."Sam said shaking her hand.  
  
"My names Sarah Anderson.."She said, suddenly feeling vry shy.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you!..so I see you know Mark my Nephew..."Sam said grinning.  
  
Mark sighed and said "No Uncle Sam..were not dating"Sam laughed.  
  
Sarah smiled, and Sam then got a call from his boss and Sarah learned that he was a doctor...and he had to leave so Mark offered to take her to work..So They sat in silence the whole ride.  
  
Mark then stopped and said "Were here Sarah..This Is It...."He said smiling.  
  
Sarah smiled it was such a big building, and suddenly a man ran out and said "Hello Mark!! oh and you must be Sarah? Nice to meet you"He said grinning.  
  
"Charmed Im Sure..."Sarah replied smirking.  
  
They all just grinned at eachother. when Mark introduced this guy as Egnar Frog and he has a brother named Alan thats somewhere around here, and Mark told me about The Frog Brothers slaying vampires when they were younger..and the boss here thinks Vampires are gonna return so he called The Frog Brothers to help out...  
  
Sarah smiled thinking that this was gnna be a weird day...Soon a big fat fan came out and the way Egnar and Mark looked, you could easily tell that this was the Boss. So Sarah smiled introduced herself and shook hands with the boss. Who's name was Mister Gullable...abd he then showed her her working room and showed her missing popster explaining that they stopped in 1987..but 3 months ago they started again..So they needed Sarah to help look into it..since Sam is calming people down..Mark is looking through the town..The Frog Brothers go on patrol looking for any vamps.  
  
So Sarah looked around as the Boss left her to go talk to another person..then she rememered Star's Diary and when she took it out she was surprised to see..there was more writing..like it has just been wrote...  
  
Today..I took Laddie to a Carnival Festivle type thing and saw a concert..and while I was standing in the crowd..I could feel a pair of eyes staring strait through me and I turned to see a boy that looked around my age and he was pretty cute..he was with a younger boy to..I tried to ignore it but he kept staring at me..his eyes melting into mine...he wouldnt look away even when the blonde boy tried to get his attention..  
  
Now I decided to leave so I grabbed Laddie and we ran off only nott to see that he was following me...IMe and Laddie were walking away Laddie ahead..when I saw that Boy staring at this girl about to get her ears peirced and I snorted and went towards him whispering in his ear.."It's a rip off.".If you want your ears peirced I'll do it" and he said "Ya"..? whats your name"? Star...I replied simple im "Star thats nice I like it it suits you..ImMichael" "Michael..Michaels great I like Michael"..I said smiling at him..then he asked me if i wanted to go with him which i did but then the David and friends showed up..  
  
And David asked me where I was going..I wish he'd stay out of my buisness..and I ansered Firmly "For A ride"..I said about to get on Mikes bike when..David said Star?...he looked at me ...but I knew that look so I went towards David and got on...and then he offered a ride with Michael and he prattically tried to shove Michael off and Michael ran up to him and hit him as I screamed No!..while David asked how far he was willing to go..Then we headed towards thecave where David told the stupid tale of this place..while Paul added his own comment by saying "So check It Out Mikey!!" and the others laughed....and soon they got the food and David was tricking him about the food..and I told him to leave him alone while one of the guys tol be to shut up...Then The Bottle came by and I warned Michael that it was Blood..but he didnt beleive me..and thats when he became one of us or more like me and Laddie since he was half...  
  
Starr..  
  
Sarah sighed, thinking" Poor Star..." Gosh..I wish I were there to help her and the good guys..and she closed the book and she went to look for some papers..when she came back she noticed that the book was open and when she put her hand on the book..a bright light formed and she opened her eyes to see she was at some carnival and it was Night and everyone was dressed 80's style...So she walked trying o figure where she was when she bumped into someone and when she looked up she saw a real cute guy..and he helped her up and she managed to say thanks..  
  
"No Problem who are you?"The Cute one asked smiling.  
  
"Sarah sighed and chose a fake name."Kandra..Kandra Baker...  
  
"He grinned and replied "Hi My Names Sam..Sam Emerson...  
  
::::::Okayyyyyyy.....Do u think I should Continue?!?????? Is this Story ok???? Umm....What Will Happen Next?!? And Did you know..THERES GONNA BE L.B SPECIAL ADDITION IF YOUR IN THE U.S.A. IT WILL BE IN AUGUST 10..NUT IN ENGLAND IT WILL BE SEPTEMBER 13..AND THERES DELETED SCENES...and more cool stuff..AND THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL??? 


End file.
